


for i feel i've held him for all of time

by chalantness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series... mostly Jason/Reyna, though.</p><p>Drabble #2 - Jason/Reyna - It always blows his mind a little that, despite everything they had to go through and everything he put her through, he's a huge part of her happiness now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jack-o’-lanterns up and down the blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is one of Gwen’s favorite holidays, ever, and now the party is in two weeks and Reyna doesn’t even have a costume in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **pairing:** Jason/Reyna  
>  **rating:** PG  
>  **word count:** ~1,400

"So are you going to show me your costume yet, or…?"

"Um," Reyna says lamely, and Annabeth gets this totally amused smile on her face from across their table of this café that they're regulars at, because they like to meet up for lunch on the days they don't eat with Percy and Jason, and this place is in the middle of their places of work.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Yeah, she's _definitely_ way too amused by this. Reyna glares, only half-teasing. "What? You never forget _anything_. Let me savor this."

"Shut up," Reyna laughs, nudging her leg underneath their table. "Gwen is going to be _so_ upset if I show up in an obviously last-minute costume."

It's no secret that Gwen likes to throw parties, and she has one for almost every type of celebration you could imagine. She's going a little extra crazy this year since she and Dakota moved in together at the end of June (as friends, to save money on rent) and so she has a whole house to decorate rather than just an apartment. And because Dakota likes being amused and knows better than to get in Gwen's way, he pretty much lets her have full reign of the place, and he complains _every time_ , but always lets her rope him into cleaning up.

Halloween is one of Gwen's favorite holidays, _ever_ , and her Halloween parties are always Costumes Only, Non-Negotiable. Usually Reyna likes to put a good amount of effort into hers and has it figured out in advance, because she knows Gwen loves it when she takes the time to, but she kept putting it off because things have been a little crazy lately.

And now the party is in two weeks and she doesn't even have a costume in mind.

"You are so screwed," Annabeth says after a moment, and they both laugh, even though it's kind of half true.

... ...

She walks into the kitchen to find newspaper and pumpkin guts covering almost every surface, and she can't really help but laugh.

"Did you buy the whole pumpkin patch?"

"Don't make fun," he says, grinning at her over his shoulder, and she sets her stuff on the dining room table and walks over to him. He's careful not to get any pumpkin guts on her when he leans down so she can kiss him on the lips, and then he laughs at the way she crinkles her nose at the mess. There are seven pumpkins that he's already hallowed out and lined up on the shelf of the kitchen bay window, and five more still waiting to be gutted, including the one he's working on now. "I've got a plan," he says, sounding way too proud.

He's such a kid at heart, it's crazy. It's one of her favorite things about him.

"And your plan requires twelve pumpkins?"

"Actually, it only requires eleven, but I got an extra that you can carve yourself. And it doesn't even have to match mine."

"I knew I married you for a reason." He chuckles and presses their lips together, bringing his hand cup her cheek, as he always does, but she gasps a little and pulls away when she feels the sliminess of pumpkin guts and seeds sticking to her face. "Oh, shit, _shit_ , I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Jason," she begins, and he wets a paper towel and starts wiping off her face. "I don't _think_ I'm going to throw up, anyway."

"Are you sure?" She nods, gripping onto the material of his shirt. He grins at her knowingly. "You want to take a walk for a bit and let the house air out?"

"Yes, please."

She can tell he wants to laugh, but he just kisses her again, instead.

... ...

Halloween night, she's sitting with Katie Gardner at the breakfast bar of Gwen and Dakota's kitchen, sharing casual conversation and snacking on caramel apples slices. Katie looks amazing in her Poison Ivy costume, but she confesses that the skin-tight suit doesn't breathe – _at all_ – and that the wig makes her head itch. Travis hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her all night, though, so it's not for nothing. (Travis came as Batman, which Katie already knew, because she asked Connor and then had him help pick out her own costume.)

Reyna's dressed far more comfortably in her pastry chef costume, which is just a black and white gingham dress and red and white polka dot apron. Well, she had a chef's hat on, too, but pulled it off because it started to make her head sweat.

(Jason is also a chef, and if he was going for subtlety, she's not sure of he was spot on or missed it completely.)

"Want a cinnamon bun?" Reyna asks, leaning over the counter to slide one onto a paper plate.

Katie makes a bit of a face. "After having apple slices?" she asks, and Reyna just shrugs and cuts a piece off with her fork, popping it into her mouth. "Then again, since Jason made them, they must be _delicious_. That boy is ridiculously good in the kitchen. I don't know how you stay so thin being married to him."

"We find ways to work it off," Jason says, winking as he sits on Reyna's other side, and Reyna laughs at the fake gagging sound Katie makes. "Don't ask if you don't want to know."

"I really don't," Katie insists, shuddering dramatically.

Jason chuckles as he unscrews the cap of the chilled bottled water Reyna asked him to get, and Reyna kisses him on the cheek as a thank you before taking a large gulp. Her throat has felt dry all night, and the only thing people kept trying to hand her was beer, so.

"Don't look now, but Travis is watching you," Jason tells Katie as he takes Reyna's hair into his hands and starts braiding it, which he does sometimes, just because he likes to.

"I know," Katie says, grinning, and Jason just laughs. "You think I should go over there now or is it too soon?"

"It's been all night, Katie," Reyna points out. "Give the poor guy a break."

Katie giggles and bites her lower lip, finally looking over her shoulder, and Reyna knows the exact moment that their eyes meet because Travis's face lights up considerably. Katie hops off of the stool and doesn't so much as look back at Reyna and Jason as she tells them to wish her luck, and Jason says, "He's got it so bad for her."

Reyna can't help but smile. "Kind of sounds like someone else I know." Jason chuckles and kisses her cheek, and she turns to kiss him soundly on the lips. "Want to go?"

" _Yes_ ," she breathes, and Jason laces their fingers together, squeezing.

... ...

She's cradling a decaf pumpkin spice latte in her hands (Jason stopped at a 24-hour Starbucks when she told him she was craving one) when they pull into their driveway, and Jason cuts the engine and looks over at her, and she knows what he's going to ask before he opens his mouth.

"I feel _fine_ ," she says with a laugh. He reaches over to brush her hair from her face. "I just want to crawl into bed and fall asleep to a nice movie."

"I'm sure ABC Family has some sort of all-night Disney marathon going on right now," he tells her, and at the mention on Disney, Reyna looks up at the jack-o'-lanterns lined up along their front steps. Jason had carved a pumpkin for every Disney princess – from Snow White to Merida – and once Reyna figured out that this was his theme, she wanted her pumpkin to have Megara and Hercules, because she's always loved Megara and thought she should be an honorary princess. Plus, it's symbolic, or whatever, even if it's the wrong mythology.

"You know, surrounding me with Disney princesses isn't going to guarantee having a girl."

"Yeah, but it can't hurt to hope, right?" Reyna just grins and takes another sip, and Jason sets his hand over her stomach. "Do you think anyone caught on?"

"And by that, do you mean, did anyone get the _bun in the oven_ pun from the pastry chef costumes you picked out?" He beams, looking entirely too pleased, and she licks her lips and shakes her head. "As clever as you were, I don't think anyone but Annabeth really noticed anything. She kept eying me all night, and the dress was kind of tight…"

"You're not even showing yet," he reassures, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "But you'll still look just as beautiful when you start."

"You really know how to charm a lady, don't you, Grace?"

"Only if that lady happens to be my wife, Mrs. Grace," he promises, and she smiles over the rim of her cup.


	2. got you on my mind (taste you on my lips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always blows his mind a little that, despite everything they had to go through and everything he put her through, he's a huge part of her happiness now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **pairing:** Jason/Reyna  
>  **rating:** PG-13  
>  **word count:** ~1,500

Reyna has always been good with kids and he knows everyone at camp could see it, even a little. They found it surprising but it really isn't. Obviously she's intense most of the time and insanely protective, but if you get too caught up with the aggressive part of that, you don't realize that this translates to being a really compassionate person, too. She had no problem at all easing the younger or newer campers into the routine, and she would always take a moment to catch up with the kids that would always get all excited and run over to talk to her, even if she was talking with senators or other New Rome officials at the time. Kids are the best judges of character, too, so obviously they knew Reyna took care of them.

There were lots of tears when Reyna announced she'd be stepping down as praetor to focus on her classes, but he thinks (knows) everyone was more happy than sad, because it's not like she was _leaving_ them. Of course she'd still be a big part of the camp and the community.

He likes that he gets to see more of her, though.

Maybe that's a little bit selfish, but whatever. He gets to see her all the time. They live together, and they have since a little after he moved back from New York, but because he was in college and she was still praetor _and_ taking classes, he didn't actually get to see her too often, and it seemed like whatever free time they had was spent hanging out with Percy and Annabeth. He loves them, obviously, and it's great to get to see them whenever, but of course he's going to want Reyna to himself now that they finally get to just _be_ together.

"How did putting up the curtains go?"

It's a little after noon when she calls, because she spends Saturday mornings at the community center with the kids and they start serving lunch at twelve, so it's the first real chance she gets to catch her breath.

"About as well as you'd expect when two guys with ADHD and no directions are the ones doing it."

Reyna laughs, which always, _always_ makes Jason smile. She's got the prettiest laugh, ever. "Who needs directions to change curtains?"

"Hey, it's a surprisingly difficult task. I've had War Games that were easier."

She laughs again. "Well, especially since it's you and Percy. Why you two insist on turning everything into some competition is beyond me, but… No, Penny, don't—" He hears a burst of children giggling on her end of the line and Reyna exhales, though she sounds more amused than genuinely upset, so he thinks she's fine. "Sorry, I've got to go."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon."

"Alright," she says. "I love you."

He closes his eyes, feeling his smile widen. That's pretty much his reaction _every_ time she says those words.

"I love you, too," he says back, and the way she giggles a little before hanging up is somehow both sexy and adorable to him.

She does it all the time, too, and he loves getting to hear it. Like this morning, when she woke up late (well, it wasn't _late_ , it just wasn't at her usual time) and she was kind of rushing out of the house, she sort of flew passed him in the kitchen but then spun on her heels and leaned over the breakfast bar to kiss him on the lips, because it's not a proper goodbye in her eyes if she doesn't do that. She crinkled her nose after and said, "It's a good thing I like bacon because that's all you taste like right now," and left with a giggle over her shoulder.

She hasn't always been like this, so easily amused or genuinely _happy_ , and for good reason. Things were always getting thrown at her left and right, and maybe she was strong enough to handle it, but she shouldn't have _had_ to. She has every reason to be wary.

So it always blows his mind a little that, despite everything they had to go through and everything _he_ put her through, he's a huge part of her happiness now.

He's not about to question it, though.

Anyway, he's supposed to meet with his professor for a bit because she'd asked him if he could help her with a lesson plan next week, since he'd taken her class before and she felt like the undergrads would love his input. Except when he makes it to her classroom, Professor Hamada is practically rushing out the door. She smiles at him apologetically, saying there's a meeting in the humanities building that she'd completely forgotten about and that they'd have to reschedule, and he just laughs and waves her away, saying not to be late.

So now he has the rest of the day free of any other obligations and it's pretty obvious he's going to see Reyna. She usually doesn't stay at the community center any later than 2:00 on Saturdays, anyway, and he hardly thinks anyone's going to mind if he sort of invites himself to spend the rest of her shift with her there. It wouldn't be the first time.

He stops by this café down the road from the community center that they're regulars at and picks up hot chocolates and a few pastries, and the elderly lady at the register gives him this knowing smile and tells him to say hi to his girl for her. He just chuckles and says he will.

(He likes the idea of people knowing that they're each other's.)

The front door to the daycare wing of the community center is left open, as always, so he just walks inside. The daycare is just one long, open room with furniture placed just so where you can tell that one corner is where all the art supplies go and one section is where the toys are and the tables in the middle are where the kids sit down and learn. He loves walking around the place because the Crayola art and water color paintings that're on the walls are different every time he's in here and it's neat to see what the kids come up with.

The kids are in the cafeteria for lunch, though, so he finds Reyna alone, back facing him as she's drawing on the chalkboard wall.

She's really, really _good_.

Somehow he's not all that surprised – Reyna's good at _a lot_ of things – but he's never seen her draw before, other than doodles in the margins of her notes. Those're nothing compared to the leaves and flowers she's covered her edge of the chalkboard with.

She seems totally focused, too, and he feels himself grin, setting the hot chocolates and pastries down and walking over to her as quietly as possible.

And then he's behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she breathes, " _Oh my gods_ ," in surprise, eyes snapping onto him. She dissolves into a laugh when she sees that it's him and relaxes in his arms. He chuckles and kisses the column of her throat. "Man, when was the last time I was _actually_ able to sneak up on you?" he asks.

"No clue," she admits. He gives her a playful glare and she shrugs, setting the chalk down. "You're early."

"Professor Hamada ended up being busy, so I'll be meeting up with her another time. Hope you don't mind me bugging you here."

She raises her eyebrows, turning in his arms so that their hips are pressed together, and she's probably smudging chalk dust all over his shirt when she circles her arms around his neck, but he hardly cares. "Would you leave if I said that I minded?"

He pretends to think about this for a second. "No."

"Thought so," she laughs.

He chuckles and kisses her lips once, twice, three times, lingering a little longer each time, then he kisses the underside of her jaw, making her hum in content.

"Didn't know you were an artist," he murmurs against her skin.

Her throat vibrates with a laugh. "I draw _sometimes_ —that hardly makes me an artist." He nips at her pulse and she lets out a breath. "Jason, one of the kids will walk in."

He grins against her skin, sucking her pulse gently, just to get her to shiver against him and hold on a little tighter, and then pulls back. As much as he'd love to make out with her right now, he actually _does_ care about what is and isn't appropriate for these kids to see, especially since Reyna's big on setting examples for them.

He kisses the bridge of her nose. "Draw something for me?"

"If you behave yourself until we're out of here, then maybe," she tells him. "And if that chocolate I smell is for me, then definitely."

He raises his eyebrows. "And if that chocolate you smell is chocolate pastries _and_ hot chocolate…?"

Her eyes twinkle as she gnaws on her lower lip (see? sexy and adorable) and then leans up to whisper into his ear, "Then instead of drawing something _for_ you, I'll just paint _on_ you," and he exhales, " _Gods_ , Reyna," in a laugh, letting her tug him away.


End file.
